


Tipping

by captainjames



Series: Dante & the Pizza Guy [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blowjobs, Devil May Cry 5 (Game), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: Dante blows the pizza delivery guy.





	Tipping

**Author's Note:**

> wanted an excuse to write dmc5 dante sucking dick and practice writing porn

"Do you usually do this for all of your delivery guys?"

   A tongue continued to glide up and down the stiff member in his hand, Dante releasing a satisfied moan once he felt the taste of precum in his mouth. He was down on his knees, coat shed on his desk's chair with his navy henley buttoned down, exposing his chest. The boxes of pizza sat on his desk, filling the air with the sweet scent of marinara and mozzarella. Giving another lick, the hunter chuckled with amusement, looking up to face the other.

"Only for cute ones like you," he said with a smile and a wink, before getting back to work.

   His hand began to stroke the erection, placing his lips back on the head, tongue running out to catch any pre that spilled out. Eventually, Dante slid his hand down to the hilt, taking the delivery boy's cock right into a mouth, moaning right as it hit the back of his throat. One of the man's hands grabbed ahold of his hair, gently tugging on the long, silver locks. Dante's own erection throbbed in the leather confinement of his own pants, but that could be dealt with later. Now was the time to focus on this fella's tip. Dante eventually began to move, letting the member slide in and out of his mouth, tongue wrapping around it, lips feeling the foreskin push and pull back with the force of his motion. He didn't do this often, but Dante knew what he was capable of, so he tried to push himself to the limit. 

   Moving faster, the hunter sucked harder, listening to the moans of the man becoming more vocal, letting him know he was getting close to finishing. Dante started to stroke the cock again, letting it fall in sync with his sucking. He felt drool drip out of his lips and run down his chin and sides. Everytime the tip hit his throat, he released a groan of ecstasy, his brows furrowing closer together as he worked himself harder for this pleasurable moment.

"Oh man, I'm gonna come soon-"

   And with that, Dante released the man's cock with a wet pop, looking up once again with a smug smile.

"I got this, baby. Don't worry."

   Taking his fist, he started stroking faster, listening to the way the other's breath slowly became hitched, and soon enough, Dante felt the first shot of come hit his cheek, mixing into his facial hair. He stuck his tongue out and positioned the head towards him, managing to catch most of his prize while his guest climaxed, gripping his hair tight. The remains of come landed on the bridge of his nose, as well as his eyebrow, and Dante let go of the man's cock. He ran his thumb along the remains, scooping them off of him and into his mouth. He slowly got back onto his feet, watching the delivery boy come down from his high and tuck himself back into his pants. Dante couldn't help but give a cocky smirk. _Despite my age, I still got this,_ he thought to himself. Maybe by doing this he'd get free pizza in the future...

"How's that for a tip?"

"That was great, man. Hot!"

   Dante gleamed.

"But I'm gonna need my actual tip now. A guy's gotta make a living, y'know."

  That gleam quickly went away.

**Author's Note:**

> does dantes broke ass even have enough to properly tip this poor underpaid minimum wage worker
> 
> follow me on twitter at @buckytiddies for more dante and dmc hyperfixating 😏


End file.
